Many conventional seals for sealing gaps between relatively stationary components are not conducive for sealing gaps between relatively movable components. Moreover, some conventional seals for sealing gaps between relatively movable components are not conducive for some applications, particularly aerospace applications, where available space and accessibility may be limited and where aerodynamics can be an important consideration. For example, certain conventional seals fixed to one primary structure (e.g., load carrying member) contact and form a seal directly against an opposing primary structure.